Our Sanctuary
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Michiru comes home early from work only to find her fiance with another girl.Somehow she ends up in the park where she meets a blonde woman who is more than willing to take care of the broken girl.
1. the rain

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters sadly enough , they are owned by Naoko Takeuchi but i do own this plot !

**Our Sanctuary**

Chapter one : **The rain **

Happily Michiru opened the front door. She went home early this day because she had finished all work already. She knew her fiance should've been home too around this time and the thought of simply spending the afternoon with him made her smile. They didn't see eachother much lately. Not because they didn't want to but because they both were busy with their work.

She walked into the kitchen and lay the car keys on the table. Just when she walked to the fridge she remembered she hadn't seen her fiance yet. Maybe he wasn't home or maybe he was still asleep. She just smiled at the thought. He never had been a morning person. She opened the fridge in hope to find something to eat. When she saw something she liked she bent down to get it but something stopped her.

She heard voices come from the bedroom , there was no doubt one of those voices belonged to her fiance but the other one belonged to a female.Michiru's heart started racing as her mind was set on one thing : finding out what was going on there.

When she got closer to the bedroom she heard soft moaning. The smile dissapeared from her face as it was replaced by a sad one.' _Please god , not him too.' _Michiru begged as she remembered her past boyfriend who cheated on her with her best friend. Slowly she opened the door. Without trying to draw too much attention she peeked into the room. On the bed lay her fiance with some girl underneath him.

When they both realised someone was watching them Mark crawled off the brown haired girl and turned around. The girl fastly covered her naked body up with the blanket as she started blushing.'' Honey , you are home early.'' Mark said with a nervous smile on his face.He was busted.

Michiru was speechless. Was this the man she was engaged to ? Was this the sweet man she had always known.She could feel hot tears stream down her face as she looked at the scene in front of her. She kept telling herself that she could wake up any moment now but she knew that would be lying.

'' Honey listen...'' Mark started but the smaller girl stopped him.

'' No don't , don't explain it to me cause talk is cheap , i think i just saw enough.'' Michiru sobbed as she stepped back from the door back into the livingroom. Mark wanted to stop her but remembered he was still naked so first he pulled on his pants and ran after Michiru who had already put on her shoes again and reached the front door.

'' Please listen to me honey , it's not what you think.'' Again Michiru cut him off by turning around and hit him across his face.

'' Don't honey me you asshole ! I don't need to hear why you where having sex with some girl in OUR bed ! I don't want to hear anything coming from you anymore !'' She yelled takin him by suprise. He raised his hand to hit the smaller crying girl in front of him but stopped in mid-air. He couldn't hit her. She had all right to be angry , maybe now there was still a way to make things up to his love but if he would hit her now , there was no way they would have another chance together.

'' How long has this been going on ?'' Michiru wanted to know causing the man in front of her to look away.He could no longer face her.

'' Is that really important ?'' He asked knowing Michiru was going to demand and answer.He could lie but the girl would've noticed. He just decided to be honest.'' Two months.'' Michiru nodded in disbelieve. Two months she had believed they were meant to be together , two months she had done nothing but love him while he was sleeping with another girl behind her back.

'' I can change , i promise.'' He started but Michiru turned away from him heading towards the front door.

'' Don't say things you don't mean.'' She pleaded as she opened the front door. Before he could stop her or say something she had closed the door again leaving him alone in the hall. Ashamed he walked back to the bedroom. He wasn't going to give the aqua haired girl up , he loved her and he knew that what he had done went against all rules.

When Michiru finally had stopped running she noticed she ended up in the parc and that it was raining. Silently she scolded the weather as she fell down on a bench. She gazed at the sky above her and closed her eyes letting the rain fall down over her. Every drop felt like a wave in a storm that washed over her. Never before had she felt so hurt , so betrayed.

For a moment she drifted into her own world. A world without having to worry about tomorrow or about what she was going to do next.The suddenly the rain stopped falling on her.First she thought it had stopped raining but when she could still hear the rain hit the ground she opened her eyes only to see a figure hold a umbrella over them both.

At first she thought it was Mark but when she got to look closer she saw it was a blonde guy who looked at her with two concerned eyes.'' What is a lovely lady like you doing outside with this weather ah ?'' The blonde man asked causing Michiru to blush not long after that she reminded why she was actually out here in the rain. Luckily for her it was raining or else this guy could've seen the tears that were falling down her face. She decided not to answer the man and just ignore him. She focused on the sky again.

After a few minuted of ignoring the blonde man she could still feel his eyes on her and opened hers again.'' Stop looking at me like that.'' Even though Michiru didn't see the blonde's face because of the shadows she knew he was smiling.

'' How did you know i was looking at you?'' He asked.

'' I don't know to be honest , i just knew. By the way who are you ?'' The aqua haired girl asked finally looking at the guy.

The blonde sat down on the bench next to the smaller girl still holding the umbrella above their heads.'' They call me Tenoh Haruka and what's your name ?'' Michiru thought about it for a moment. His name was familiar to her. She had heard it before she just couldn't remind from what.

'' Kaioh Michiru.'' She answered.'' Listen , thanks for keeping me dry and company but you shouldn't be out here in the rain , you could catch a cold.''

'' So can you.'' Haruka stated with a smirk.

'' Yeah , so can i.'' Michiru repeated completly hoping she would catch a cold and then die.

Haruka looked at Michiru's face which was hard since it was dark and the shadow of the umbrella wasn't helping much either but she somehow knew the smaller girl had been crying and probably was still crying too.'' Did you have a fight with your parents , or boyfriend perhaps ?''

'' How did you..'' Michiru didn't even have to ask because before she could continue her question the blonde had already answered.

'' In that case let me invite you to my house.'' This time Michiru cut her off.

'' Thank you very much but , i don't even know you. How do i know you're not some kind of freak who likes to take advantage of girls ?''

'' Do you think i'm like that ?'' Haruka asked. Michiru gazed at the blonde for a moment and then shook her head. She didn't think Haruka was like that but on the other hand Michiru couldn't just go home with someone she hardly knew ? But where else could she go.

'' Is the invitation still open ?'' She asked.

'' Ofcourse.'' Haruka answered causing Michiru to smile. Something told her to trust this guy and for a moment she had forgotten all about Mark but when she figured out she had to explain to Haruka later why she was here in the rain the memory flashed back into her mind. The thought that he was probably still with that girl hurt Michiru. She just stood up followed by Haruka and without saying anything they walked over to Haruka's car.

* * *

_R&R_


	2. the secret

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

_Thanks for reviewing !_

* * *

Chapter two : **The secret**

After driving for what had seemed like hours the car finally came to a stop much to the smaller girl's relieve.Michiru looked up at the huge mansion then she gazed back at Haruka who stepped out of the car and walked over to Michiru's side to open her door like a real gentleman.''Thank.'' Michiru said. They whole ride Haruka and Michiru hadn't talked to eachother simply because the smaller girl had been too deep in thoughts and Haruka had seen the girl's expression so just kept quiet.

It was still raining so Michiru stepped out of the car and walked over to the house followed by Haruka who was looking for his keys in his pockets. Just when they had reached the door he found them and opened the front door for them letting Michiru pass him before entering himself.

Haruka gestured Michiru to follow him and walked towards what seemed to be the livingroom. It wasn't quite Michiru's taste but it was warm inside and that was all she cared about right now since her clothes were still soaked.'' I'll go get you some dry clothes okay , they probably won't fit but they'll do until your stuff had dried up okay?'' The aqua haired girl just nodded as she watched Haruka dissapear into the hallway again.

Michiru just stood there looking around. The floor was covered by soft and blue carpet , the walls were painted light blue too making Michiru feel right at home. She didn't know why but somehow she just felt attracted to the colour blue.It were the favourite colours of her mother. Michiru could still remember her mother very well since she had last seen her and moved away with Mark to Tokyo.Her mother loved the sea and when Michiru had been younger she would always take Michiru to the beach and tell her stories about mermaids who lived in it. The thought made the smaller girl smile and close her eyes while a tear fell down her face.

Her mother had never liked Mark , she said he would break her heart eventually but Michiru had ignored her mother's warning and now here she stood in someone's livingroom she hardly knew all because of the man she once loved so dearly.It had been awhile since Michiru had thought about her mother though. Maybe it was because of the fact they never had visited her. Michiru had wanted to go to the beach a few times together with Mark but since he hated the beach or the sea it never came to it. Michiru's closed eyes flew open when she noticed someone was staring at her.

Haruka just stood there looking at her with his green and caring eyes holding some dry clothes in his hands.'' Here.'' He said while handing the smaller girl the dry clothes which she accepted greatfully.Haruka just smiled.'' You can change upstairs , my room is right in front of you when you reach the second floor.'' He said. Again the only thing Michiru did was nod before she started heading for the stairs.She didn't know why she said so less to him. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him and so many things she wanted to tell him but somehow all she could do was nod or say some words when she was around him.

When she reached the second floor she had no problem finding Haruka's room because just like he said it was almost right in front of the stairs. Slowly she walked over to the room and opened the door.She had some hard times finding the switch but finally she found it and turned the lights on.The room was almost the same as the livingroom except for the colour of the carpet , this one was almost black , maybe the darkest version of blue. In the middle of the room stood a bed and next to it a drawer.Michiru just shook her to this house her own house seemed to small and so poor.Well for what was left of her house. SHe knew Mark had some issues which included he was really aggressive. It had even suprised her he hadn't hit her back when she had hit him.

She decided not to think about it anymore and started to strip out of her wet and soaked clothes.Then she took the clothes from Haruka's bed and put them on. She was now wearing a big white shirt with underneath it some jeans which were way too wide for the smaller girl.' _Maybe he had some belts around here i can use , i don't want my pants to drop down when we're talking.'_ She started to look around again trying to guess where Haruka kept his clothes and stuff like that. Her eyes fell on a wooden cupboard and walked over to it.Slowly and embarressed she opened the first drawer in which didn't lay much except for a few magazines.She closed it agian and opened the second drawer in which lay some interesting but shocking stuff like boxers and some bra's.The last thing was what disturbed her the most.There could've been some good explainations for this but on the other hand , if Haruka had a girlfriend then why weren't there any girl's stuff around the house? Maybe it was wrong to trust the blonde man this much. Maybe she was right and he was some kind of freak who brought girls to his house and then kill them and keep their bra's as some kind of price.Fastly she closed this drawer again figuring out she really didn't want to know.

Haruka sat down stairs on the couch flipping through a magazine.When he heard Michiru enter the livingroom again he lay down the magazine and stared at her with worried eyes. Michiru had gotten very pale all of a sudden making him wonder what was wrong.He wanted to ask but before he could Michiru blushed and opened her mouth to say something.

'' Uhm , i...i think i have to go.My boyfriend is probable very sorry about what happened and is looking for me.'' She lied without even believing it herself.She knew Mark wasn't looking for her.Haruka nodded and stood up.

'' Well maybe you should stay the night until the weather has turned.I mean it's storming outside , i will bring you back tomorrow , your clothes will be dried up then too.'' He said with a hint of dissapointment in his voice.Michiru nodded.He was right it was too cold outside anyway and what would happen if Mark wouldn't let her in anymore then she had to spent the whole night outside in the rain.

'' Haruka ?'' She suddenly asked causing the tall man to turn around and look at her with questioning eyes.''Uhm.'' She started feeling a little embarressed.If she was really going to continue this question he would find out she would've searched his stuff.No she wasn't she was looking for something to keep this pants up , that wasn't really searching for evidence to proof he was a creep right?

'' What ?'' Haruka now asked looking a bit annoyed by the other girl's shyness.

'' Well uhm , do you have a girlfriend or something because i found...uhm...well...in your drawer..and well.''Haruka's eyes went wide for a moment.Did Michiru really distrust him that much. But then her shocked look turned into an amused one and before the smaller girl even knew what was happening the blonde had started laughing.

'' Now what's so funny ?'' Michiru asked a little upset of the fact this guy was laughing at her.

'' Well.'' Haruka paused for a moment before regaining her cool.'' Well i was just thinking about all the things that could've went through your mind when you found those in my drawer since i don't own any other girlstuff.'' Haruka was trying hard not to start laughing again Michiru could see that.Now why was that so funny.Was this guy crazy?

'' You'd prabably thought i was a travestite or maybe some kind of freak.''Michiru blushed embarressed but then nodded.'' Don't worry , those are mine.'' Haruka then said causing Michiru to gasp.

'' Excuse me , maybe you didn't know but men don't wear a bra.'' Haruka nodded.

'' I know , sorry but have you ever heard me say i was a man?'' He then asked making everything clear.Haruka was a woman.

'' Ow.'' Was all she could bring out.How the hell was she expecting Michiru to know that by just looking at her.Why was she wearing men's clothes in the first place , did she like it to confuse girls like this.''Then why are you wearning those clothes.'' The aqua haired girl asked while pointed at Haruka with an accusing finger.She had never felt this angry before and she didn't even know why.Haruka had never said she was a man that's true but something else annoyed Michiru without even knowing what it was herself.

Instead of a normal answer Haruka asked her something in return.'' And why do you always were the clothes you ussually wear?'' Michiru thought about it for a moment.Haruka had a good point there.

'' Because i like wearing those clothes but..'' She was cut of by the blonde woman in front of her.

'' Well that's also my reason.'' Was all she said before walking out of the livingroom into the kitchen followed by the smaller girl.'' If you still want to go home.''Haruka sighed.''Then i'll bring you.''

Michiru took Haruka's hand in hers making the taller woman look at her with a hurt expression on her face.'' No , i want to stay. You were right it's too dangerous to go outside now. Your car could crash or something.'' Haruka smirked.Michiru still hadn't figured out who she was but then she remembered she still didn't know why Michiru was out there in the cold either.

'' Tell me Michiru , what did your boyfriend do to make you run away in the middle of the night while it was raining like this outside?'' Michiru swallowed hard. For a moment she had forgotten all about Mark and why she was with Haruka in the first place.Again tears welled up in her eyes making the blonde wonder what had happened before she had met the smaller girl. And without any further warning Michiru pressed herself against the tall blonde and started crying openly.Haruka just put her arms around the crying girl trying to think of something to say.Whatever this boy had done to Michiru it had really broke the smaller girl's heart.

* * *

_Ah yes , not really what i had expected of this chapter but it'll do , 0oh by the way , i know there are a lot of spelling errors i'll take a look a them later but i'm really busy right now !_


	3. wondering

disclaimer : I don't own the characters

Thanks for reviewing !

* * *

chapter 3 : **Wondering**

After Michiru had finally cried her last tears it was already too late to start explaining to Haruka what happened before they met eachother in the park.The smaller girl still had some troubles believing the blonde was a woman but decided to just strug it off.

Silently she followed the tomboy to the stairs until the blonde stopped in front of a closed door.'' This is my guest room , it's not much but it'll do okay ?'' Michiru just nodded. She was really thankful that the blonde was willing to help her like this. They didn't know eachother that well and still Haruka let her stay the night.

'' Thanks.'' She whispered as she opened the door.Haruka just nodded and started to walk away towards her own room. Michiru took a deep breath before she finally entered the room. Without even taking the trouble to look for the light switch she walked into the room and let herself fall on the bed. She was exhausted. Turning over to lay on her back she stared at the ceiling , when she realised there was not much to see there she closed her eyes trying to catch some sleep instead of thinking of Mark again.

She failed though because the moment she closed her eyes again the images of Mark and that other girl flashed back into her mind.How could he do this to her. She had done nothing but being loyal to him , she had done nothing but listen to his stories without ever asking something in return but now it seemed all of it never was worth it in the first place. He had taken her for granted and now she thought about it she was sure she wasn't going back to him.With that thought set in her mind she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came way too soon for Michiru since she could feel her heart ache. Was Haruka going to bring her home today ? She wasn't sure if she was ready for it , Michiru did know she wanted to face him again sometime but not now. 

A soft knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts. It was now she realised she had slept with Haruka's clothes on.'' Come in.'' She whispered as she gazed at Haruka who walked into the room.

'' Morning..'' The blonde said with a yawn.

'' Not a morning person ah ?'' Michiru asked with a smile on her face.Haruka just shook her head.'' Haruka , actually i wanted to ask you something..'' The blonde looked at the girl on the bed with a soft and calm smile letting the other know it was okay to ask.

'' Well you see , i was wondering...'' She paused for a moment. She couldn't bring herself to ask the blonde if she could stay a few more days.She had to think of something else to say and fast.'' Uhm , how can i ever repay you for helping me ?'' She said instead of what she wanted to ask in the first place.

'' Nothing really.'' Was all the blonde said.

'' Nothing ?''

'' Nope , you see it's kind of lonely being all by myself , i'm glad to have some company for once.''

'' And your friends , don't they come over ?'' Michiru was kind of surpised by the fact such a kind person as Haruka could ever feel alone.

'' It's hard making friends when the most of them are just after my money.''

Now it all hit Michiru at once.'' Now i remember where i heard your name before , Tenoh , Haruka best male racer .'' Haruka laughed bitterly at that last part.

'' Yep that's me.''

'' Why pretend to be a man when you're not ?''

'' Ever heard of a female car racer ?''

Michiru shook her head. Was that the reason why Haruka pretended to be a man ?

'' Do you want me to bring you home today ?''

'' I..'' It was now or never. She wanted to stay with the blonde. Ever since she had been together with Mark she had lost all contact with her friends simply because they didn't like him and said he would've cost nothing but trouble. How she wished she had listened to them now.

'' If you want to stay longer it's okay too.'' Haruka said as she walked into the room and sat down next to Michiru on the bed.

'' You wouldn't mind ?'' The smaller girl asked.

'' No ofcourse not , i already told you i don't mind the company but there's still one little problem.'' The blonde started earning a questioning look from the other.'' Well i'm afraid we have to go to your place to get some of your stuff. Or you could always wear my clothes but i'm afraid they really don't fit you.''

'' But..'' She paused. What if Mark would be home and saw Michiru together with Haruka who really looked like a man. Mark would not only be pissed at her but angry too.He would suspect her to have cheated on him since the beginning.

'' But ?''

'' Nothing , it is okay. We can go in the afternoon , he has to work at that time atleast if that wasn't a lie either.'' Michiru said. Coming to hink about it she couldn't care less how Mark was going to react on Haruka's presence. The truth was she wasn't cheating on him with the blonde tomboy , no it had been Mark who did the cheating and even if she would have to face him today , they were through.

'' Okay that's a date.'' Haruka joked but then her face grew serious again.'' I think you still owe me and explaination though.''

'' I guess.'' Michiru took a deep breath. If she was planning on trusting Haruka she'd better start now.'' Well i came home early yesterday.'' She paused for a moment trying to remember completely what had happened.

'' If you don't want to...'' But the blonde was cut off when Michiru continued her story.

'' I wanted to suprise him , i mean we never had much time to spend together. I thought he would like the suprise too.I had everything planned but when i reached the kitchen i could hear...'' The smaller girl felt like crying again but held her tears back as she continued.

'' I found him with another girl , in our bed. I ran away and well , the rest of the story you know.''

'' What a pig.'' Haruka stated. She would've been mad too if her fiance would sleep with another girl but then again , Haruka wasn't the one to judge. She didn't like men in the first place.

'' Do you think i should forgive him , maybe he wasn't lying , maybe he meant it when he said it didn't mean anything.'' Michiru whispered while a tear slide down her cheek.

'' No way you should forgive him , before you know it he's going to make it a habit since he will expect you to forgive him no matter what. Guys like him really don't deserve sweet girls like you.'' Michiru blushed at that last part.

'' Thanks.'' With that said she wiped away her tears.'' I'm not going to cry over him anymore.''

'' Ah i just remembered something.'' Haruka suddenly said changing the subject.'' Remember you said you wanted to pay me back for helping you ?'' The smaller girl simply nodded in reply.'' Well do you own a dress ?''

'' Ofcourse , but what does that have to do with me repaying you ?''

'' You'll see.'' The blonde smirked as she stood up from the bed heading towards the door. Michiru just sat there wondering what the blonde was up to.When she decided not to be worried about it she looked down at her hands. With sad eyes she gazed at the ring on her finger.' _Damn you Mark , i hope you're happy now.' _Without even thinking it through she pulled the ring off her finger and trew it on the ground.

Haruka who had just pulled the door closed behind her also closed her eyes. She had to be careful , she couldn't risk falling in love with Michiru who was without any doubt , straight. She had to be , she was engaged to a man.She could not , in anyway , she could not fall for the aqua haired goddess.

With that in her mind she opened her eyes again and started walking towards the stairs knowing it was already too late to tell herself she wouldn't fall for the smaller girl. Her heart had already decided to love Michiru ever since they met in the park.

* * *

_Okay people for those who recieved an email , yes , i have posted this chapter before but i simply wasn't satisfied with it so i decided to rewrite this chapter. I'm s0rry for the confusion..Anyway let me know what you think of it ._


	4. jealousy

Disclaimer : I don't own Haruka or Michiru they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Again thanks for all the reviews i got so far , i'm really glad you like this story so much but i warn you , after this chapter you all will want to kill me (nervous smile)

Enj0y ..

* * *

Chapter 4 : **Jealousy**

When Michiru finally got downstairs it was already past twelve in the afternoon she had taken a shower and much to her suprise she actually didn't think of Mark the whole time. Finally she had forgotten all about him , well until she got downstairs and remembered she had agreed with Haruka to get her stuff. Oh she hoped Mark wasn't home.

'' Ah that took you long enough.'' The blonde said while she walked out of the kitchen with a soft smile on her face. In her hands were two cups of what seemed to be coffee. Michiru smiled back at the taller woman as she started following Haruka towards the livingroom.

'' I'm sorry , i didn't realise how long i actually was under the shower.''

'' It doesn't matter.'' The blonde stated as she set one of the cups down on the table and sat down on the couch.'' So have you already picked out a good time to go to your house ?''

Michiru strugged.'' I guess , maybe well , if it isn't a problem to you i'd like to leave now. He will be home within twenty minutes so i want to be out of there before he arrives.'' Haruka nodded in understanding. The smaller girl still seemed to be confused in Haruka's eyes. It seemed like Michiru was having some kind of inner battle with her self and her better half was losing this battle.

'' That's okay. I'll get my coat and yours.'' Haruka put down her own cup. It was now when Michiru noticed Haruka wasn't drinking coffee but instead of that she seemed to be drinking tea.

Michiru just sat back. She really hoped he wasn't home. She begged all the gods up there he wouldn't be home waiting for her but on the other hand , what would it matter ? If he saw Haruka together with her he would be without any doubt not only pissed off but jealous too. He would feel the pain he had caused her , the only difference was she didn't actually cheat on him with the blonde tomboy.' _Although i'm kind of curious about how Haruka kisses , she really looks like a good ki...' _She stopped shocked at her own thoughts.' _Oh god , was i really thinking that ?' _

She just shook her head. It must've been a mistake. There was no doubt she was straight , she was after all engaged to Mark and not to forgot the tons of boyfriends she has had but then why ? Why did she felt so attracted to the blonde ? Maybe it was lust , it couldn't be love. Michiru had learned there was no such thing as love at first sight in her life and for all she had been teached by her parents was that gay meant bad.' _I really have to stop thinking about these things. Haruka is probably straight too and..' _Again her mind rejected that idea. Haruka wasn't the type to go around and flirt with girl on the race track and be straight at the same time.'' She must be g..''

The smaller girl stopped in mid sentence when she noticed someone stood in front of her looking at her with two questioning eyes.Michiru blushed slightly before standing up.''She must be what ?'' Haruka asked as she handed out Michiru's coat.

'' Nothing.''

'' Yes , i must be what ?'' Haruka demanded to know wondering if she had pushed it too far since the words hadn't come out the way she wanted it. Michiru on the other hand was a little bit shocked by the tone in Haruka's voice. Was the blonde mad ? But more importantly , had Michiru been right when she assumed Haruka wasn't into guys ?

'' I'm sorry , i shouldn't have said it. I was thinking out loud. Again i apologize.'' Michiru whispered as she bowed a little still holding her coat in her hands.Haruka just shook her head and stepped closer to the smaller girl.

'' Don't worry , Michiru. I'm the one who is suppossed to say sorry. I shouldn't used that tone on you.'' The smaller girl could feel her heart skip a beat when Haruka lay her hand on her shoulder causing her to turn the slightest of it really be she had developed feelings for the blonde _woman ?_

'' Let's go , as you already said , we don't want to arrive there when your lovely fiance is there too.'' Haruka then said pulling back. Somehow the tomboy had felt the tension that went through Michiru's body when she lay her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.' _She knows , god she must be disgusted with me right now.Why wouldn't she , they always are.'_ Haruka reminded herself as she turned away from the other girl.'' Let's go.'' She repeated earning a nod in reply.

When they finally reached Michiru's house Haruka was kind of suprised by its welcoming surroundings.'' That's it.'' The smaller girl whispered as she pointed out a small white house.'' He's home.'' The smaller girl added when she saw the black ferrari stand in front of the garage.

'' Do you want me to go with you or would you prefer i stay in the car ?'' Haruka asked. Without any doubt of thinking it through Michiru said she wanted the blonde to come with her. Now he was home she wouldn't waste her chances on getting him back , yes he would pay big time.

Both stepped out of the car as they walked towards the house. Michiru stopped when she saw Mark's jealous eyes from the window on the second floor. Without thinking about what she was going to do next to pulled the blonde who had also stopped closer and before any of them knew what was happening their lips met in a innocent but sweet kiss. Haruka's eyes flew wide open when she realised the position they were in but didn't dare to pull back and closed her eyes enjoying every moment of it. She knew why Michiru was doing this , she had also seen Mark staring at them out of the window. Oh that guy was going to be mad , very mad.

When they finally parted Michiru knew what she had just done and smiled embarressed. She had to explain it to Haruka later but now they had to face Mark first. Haruka's heart felt like it was breaking into a thousand pieces. Yes she knew why Michiru had kissed her and she hadn't mind it at least she thought. Why was her heart hurting like this ?

'' Let's face the devil.'' Haruka said ignoring her screaming and racing heart.Michiru just nodded a little bit surpised by the calmth in the blonde's voice. When they reaced the door Michiru didn't waste anytime on making it easy on her fiance and instead of using her own keys she knocked on the door waiting until Mark would open up the door.

When he didn't open after the first three knocks she starting to look for the keys in her pocket but then the door swung open revealing Mark who didn't look too happy.'' Hi , i guess you already know why i am here ?'' The aqua haired girl asked with no emotion in her voice yet she couldn't help it but smile at the broken and confused man in front of her.

'' Who is he ?'' Mark asked instead of letting Michiru and Haruka come inside.

'' This is Haruka my new boyfriend.'' Was the answer. Mark flinched at those as if he hadn't expect it after he saw them both kiss a few minutes ago.

'' So i'm not the only one who had been cheating , ne ?'' Michiru smirked bitterly.

'' Actually i met Haruka after i ran away from you.''

Mark didn't seem to buy it. Haruka wasn't suprised by this. It had been one day ago since they had the fight , there was no way she could've met someone else so fast let alone stand fall in love.

'' Yeah right , it's impossible , if what you're telling me is right it would mean you met eachother less than twenty four hours ago , had time to get to know eachother and fall in love too. I'm not stupid.''

'' Oh shut up and just let her get her stuff you ass and yes , you are stupid.'' Haruka said when she saw Michiru was at loss of words. The man gave her a cold glare in return as if to say _shut up and pretend you are not here._

'' You don't even know me , stay out of this.'' Mark hissed as he started pulling on Michiru's arm.'' I made a mistake so what ? It happens all the time why should this be any different but Michi is a smart girl , she knows i'm sorry and she forgives me.''

Haruka was suprised by this man's words. Either he didn't want to know the truth or he was just playing stupid.'' A mistake ?'' Haruka started but was cut off my Michiru who pulled out of Mark's grip and walked pass Mark into the house.

'' Michiru honey , you are not serious are you ?'' Mark asked shocked by the girl's actions. He had never seen her like this it was as if she was finally revealing her true self. He muttered something under his breath as he followed Michiru into the house completly forgetting about the blonde.

The aqua haired girl had already reached the bedroom when Mark had catched up with her.'' Michi listen i'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you. I promise it will never happen again. Please listen to me.'' Finally the smaller girl turned to face him. Her cold facade had dissapeared completely and was replaced by a broken and hurt look. Michiru was on the verge of crying. She could really use some help right now. She knew that if she would listen to him any longer she would give in to him even though she knew all he said were nothing but lies.

'' Michi , honey. You are the best that ever happened to me , you made me happy and complete , i don't know why i did what i did but i'm sorry.I pormise not to do it ever again , just let me prove to you how much you mean to be. I really love you and i meant every word i ever said to you. Please...'' It was now when he noticed the girl in front of him wasn't wearing her engagement ring anymore.

'' I...'' Michiru started. Would she forgive hime ? Did he really mean what he said ? No ! He was lying she knew it. Why was she so weak around him. Mark noticed the state Michiru was in and stepped closer to her. When she didn't step back or even flinched he pulled her into a comforting hug. She still didn't react to his touch but didn't pull away either giving him the slightest of hope.Maybe he still stood a chance with the aqua haired beauty. He just had to prove he was better than that blonde boy who probably still stood on the front porch. He wasn't going to screw it up anymore.If Michiru was willing to give their relationship one more try he would prove to her he had never lied about one single thing.

'' I love you.'' He whispered softly causing the smaller girl to burst into tears.

'' I...'' She sobbed ready to tell him she was willing to give him one more chance , ready to forget everthing that had happened between them and start over.

* * *

Aah don't kill me (runs away from all readers who want to strangle her) i'm sorry , i'm sorry ! hehe , nice cliffhanger if i say so myself (smiles happily while running away faster) Anyway maybe , just maybe she'll say something else or maybe n0t (grin) Anyway Review and let me know what you think ... 


	5. Shizuka

Disclaimer : I don't own Haruka and Michiru there belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

_Well , since i'm still writing it means still no one killed me , anyway thanks for reviewing ! Ah and guess what , most of you guessed wrong about what was going to happen , whohoo0e if the previous chapter didn't kill me i'm sure this one will (starts running) , n0w just hope you all can't catch up when you finished reading.._

* * *

Chapter 5 : **Shizuka**

'' I love you.'' He whispered softly causing the smaller girl to burst into tears.

'' I...'' She sobbed ready to tell him she was willing to give him one more chance , ready to forget everthing that had happened between them and start over. She pulled back again to look into his eyes. She smiled sadly. The confident feeling of breaking up with him was gone.'' I...love..'' She paused.Would she give him another chance? Would she believe him for one last time ?'' I love you too.'' She finally gave in as he smiled and pulled her close again cupping her face as their lips met in a simple kiss.

Just when the kiss started to get passionate Michiru pulled back.Mark looked at her with confused eyes. Had he already lost her without even getting a chance? But what Michiru said next enlightened his heart.

'' I think i'll have to tell Haruka there is no need on waiting for me anymore.'' Mark nodded.

'' You tell him , i'll put your stuff back into your drawer.''

'' Can we envite her sometimes ?'' The smaller girl asked just when she had reached the door.

' _Her ? Who are you talking about ?' _He just stared at her with a confused look on his face.

'' Haruka ,i mean.'' Michiru said with a smile. Without thinking it through Mark just nodded and watched the smaller girl walk out of their bedroom. So Haruka had been a girl all the time ? Michiru had kissed a woman in order to make him jealous ? He couldn't stand that thought , he wasn't going to lose Michiru because of some lesbian who thought she could just drop into their lives and take his fiance from him.

When Michiru reached the hall again Haruka still stood there. Her eyes were focussed on the sky since she hadn't closed the front door.Ofcourse Haruka had expected to bring Michiru back to her place.

The taller woman who had been focused on the sky now turned her face to see who was looking at her.Much to her relieve it was Michiru. But her relieve soon turned into something else when she noticed the smaller girl wasn't holding any of her stuff. Had she made up her mind and decided to stay with that Mark guy ? A real stupid decision.'' I see.'' Haruka said her voice not showing any of the emotions she was feeling.

'' I know what you think.'' The aqua haired girl whispered embarressed.

'' No you don't know that , you don't even know me.'' The tone in the blonde's voice was harsh and full of anger and ...hurt ? Michiru couldn't place it. Why was Haruka so mad all of a sudden ?

'' Haruka please , he is really sorry about what happened and he even agreed on letting you stay for dinner.''

'' I pass.'' The tomboy replied as she started walking out of the hall towards her car again.

'' Why are you so mad !'' Michiru screamed after her causing Haruka to stop walking away and turn back to the almost crying girl.

Haruka took a deep breath.'' He's going to hurt you again Michiru and don't expect me to be there for you when he does.'' The smaller girl really was suprised by Haruka's coldness. Couldn't the blonde just be happy for her. She knew Mark had done some stupid things but in life you had to forgive and forget , maybe Michiru wasn't willing to forget what had happened but she really was willing to forgive.

'' Aren't you suppossed to be my friend ?'' Michiru asked while a first tear fell down her face. Why did Haruka affect her this much ? How could a woman in the name of everything that was holy affect Michiru so much ?

'' Well you should've thought of that before you kissed me !'' Haruka hissed and turned away again. This time she walked away for final. She wasn't going to forgive Michiru for giving her false hopes like this.'_I'm not a fucking toy.' _The blonde reminded herself as she took her car keys out of her pocket.

The smaller girl just stood there with an shocked face looking at the blonde who stepped into her car. So that was what this was all about ? The kiss , had it meant something to the tomboy ? But more important , had it meant something to Michiru too ?

After she had watched Haruka's car drive away until it was no longer in sight she closed the door and walked back inside. She and Mark had some things to talk about. They had to make plans about how they were going to live now, were they going to forget and just move on , carry on the engagement or take it slow and try to gain eachothers trust first ?

But when she walked into the livingroom was was greeted by a very angry Mark who seemed like he had completely lost it.'' Mark ?'' She asked with a fearful voice that betrayed her emotions.

'' You fucking bitch..'' He started as he came closer to her.'' I'll make you pay for this , you can count on it.'' The smaller girl was confused. What had happened to the nice guy she had held just a few minutes ago , the one who said he was sorry and was going to make everything up to her.

He gave her a cold and disgusted glare.'' Don't pretend you don't know what i mean with that innocent face.'' Oh yes , he was really pissed even a blinde man could see it or rather , sence it.

'' I swear , i don't know what you are talking about.'' Michiru whispered while Mark grabbed her by her arm and pushed her on the couch.

'' I'm talking about that damn woman you kissed , do you think i like the thought of you kissing another woman to make me jealous ? Couldn't you just picked some guy ?''

'' Mark stop it you are scaring me !'' The aqua haired girl said as she started to cry. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. He promised.

'' I'll show you only a man knows how to pleasure a woman !'' He yelled and started to unzip his pants.

* * *

Haruka stood at the edge of a cliff hanging against the railing looking down at sea beneath her. She felt so stupid. She knew Michiru would eventually hurt her and she would end up lost and agry but she just couldn't believe it had happened this way.

The blonde just closed her eyes , the memory of the kiss filling her mind and breaking her heart more. She had been so foolish , so damn foolish to believe she stood a chance. Yes , Michiru was beautiful but she missed character , the most important thing in a person and plus that she had no spine if she would let that bastard back into her life that fast.

'' Foolish and naive girl.'' Haruka said into the nothingness missing the fact there stood someone behind her.

'' Well i've been called a lot of things but that one is actually new to me.'' A voice giggled causing Haruka to snap out of her thoughts and to turn around. In front of her stood a beautiful girl with long black hair. She was wearing a white blouse with underneath it a mini skirt.

'' Hello to you too.'' Haruka said. Although she didn't feel like flirting she somehow felt attracted to this girl she couldn't help herself but like her.

'' Hi.'' The black haired girl replied as she walked up to Haruka and leaned against the railing too. Her brown eyes gazed over the sea beneath them.'' I always come here when i feel alone or angry , i guess it relaxes me.''

The blonde just nodded as she fell back into her old position too.'' Well that makes two of us , what brings you here this time ?'' Again the black haired girl giggled. She closed her eyes trying her best not to cry.

'' Well i broke up with my girlfriend actually , she decided she wanted to be like the rest and go straight all of a sudden.'' Haruka smiled bitterly. You could say she had been through the same thing.'' What's your story ?''

'' Believe it or not but i'm here because of the same damn thing.'' She paused for a moment.'' By the way what's your name ?''

The black haired girl opened her eyes again to face the blonde tomboy.'' My name Shizuki Amadeus.'' With a smile she took Haruka's offered hand and shook it.''You don't have to tell me your name , i already know , Tenoh Haruka.''

'' Yeah i was afraid of that.'' The blonde racer said fearing this girl would be an obsessed fan or something.She had dated a lot of girls who only liked her , or better said _him _because of money and all other things being famous brought with it.

'' Don't worry.'' Shizuka said knowing exactly what the blonde in front of her was thinking.

**To be continued**

* * *

_I already wrote this chapter before but because i forgot to save the file i had to start all over again , it's not as good as the original but it'll have to do. Please let me kn0w what you think._

_So do you think Shizuka really is a nice girl or is she up to something ? Ah and what about Michi ? Only i hold the answer and if you want to know , you have to do one little thing , push the beautiful purple button at the end of this page , come on , I won't bite !_


	6. words

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

_As always a big thanks to my reviewers and readers !_

_authors note : Okay people , i'm really sorry to say this but i'm afraid it will take awhile before the next chapter will be posted , i'm really busy on the moment with scho0l and my health, with other words i just don't have the time to update , again..Sorry.._

* * *

chapter 6 : **Words**

When Haruka woke the next morning the first thing she noticed was she wasn't in her own bedroom and more important , she wasn't alone. She could feel a warm body against hers. I didn't take her long to figure out she was naked and who the girl was.

She just closed her eyes again trying to remember what had happened after she left Michiru with that Mark guy. She remembered driving to the beach and she remembered meeting Shizuka there , they had talked and well , when it had become late and colder that evening the black haired girl had invited Haruka to her house.Ofcourse the blonde had accepted the invitation.

Haruka opened her eyes again when she felt someone watching her. Shizuka still rested her head on the blonde's shoulder while she crawled closer.'' Morning.'' The girl whispered causing Haruka to blush.

'' Morning to you too.'' She replied suddenly feeling a little bit weird. Now Shizuka knew Haruka was a woman , she couldn't risk getting exposed.She could lose her carrier over this.

'' Aaw you're so cute when you areblushing , help me to keep that in mind.'' The girl giggled as she sat up a little to kiss Haruka on the lips. The tomboy didn't even hesitate and kissed her back.

When they parted again they simply gazed at eachother.Neither of them wanting to break this comfortable silence.Shizuka took a deep breath before she started to get up from the bed put Haruka pulled her back closing her eyes.'' No you're not going anywhere.''

'' But i have to work today.'' She whispered amused.

'' So ?'' Haruka asked with a yawn.

'' Not a morning person ah ?'' The blonde tomboy simply shook her head still not letting the girl get out of bed.Then Shizuka came up with a devilish plan to make the blonde release her and without any warning she fell back into Haruka's arms and let her hand slide down the blonde's stomach.

Haruka went wide eyed but when she realised what the girl was trying to do she laughed softly but soon that laugh turned into moaning that filled the room.

* * *

Michiru was awake early. Shesimply couldn't fall asleep that night, the memory of Mark raping and hitting her kept repeating itself in her head. She couldn't believe she had been so foolish , she had believed his lies and again he betrayed her trust. She should've listened to Haruka. 

The thought of Haruka made her want to cry and much to her suprise she fell two hot drops of water slide down her cheeks. She was indeed , crying. Haruka had been so nice to her , she had made Michiru feel special , gave her hope and strength to stay strong against Mark but she had ruined it now.

The kiss. A simple kiss that was meant to make Mark jealous and had become so much more than that. Michiru sobbed as she again remembered Mark's torture from the other day. She could run away again , but where could she go ? There was no way Haruka would let her in again , as well as in her house as in her life.

The words of Mark kept haunting her. But had those words been true ? Was Michiru indeed , a lesbian ? Had she really fallen for Haruka ? There was no denying in the fact she had feelings for the blonde racer but was it love or something else ?

' _I've been so foolish.' _Michiru now started walking out of the livingroom she had just entered and started walking towards the bathroom. Maybe a cold shower would do her any good.' _So damn foolish.'_

When she reached the bathroom she could hear the bedroom door open and Mark yawn. Again the fear of what she had experienced that night washed over her. Fastly she locked the door behind her and started to strip out of her clothes hoping , wishing Mark would just leave her alone for now.

No such luck ofcourse because just when she had switched on the shower she heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.'' Michi Honey , can i join you ?'' He asked with a sweet tone in his voice as if nothing ever happened.What could she do ? She could say no but then he would get mad at her , if she said yes he would probably touch her and hurt her again.

'' Uhm , I rather take a shower alone.'' She said. She had to think of something else to say so he wouldn't lose his temper again.'' I'm planning on taking a cold one.'' Michiru added. She could hear Mark mutter something and then walk away. She wasn't sure but she could've sworn he said something that sounded like _women_ and _Bitch._

She took a deep breath relieved by the fact he didn't force her to open the door. He was probably afraid the neighboors would hear them. Without any further thought Michiru stepped under the shower and let the cold water fall over her warm and tense body.

When finally her body got used to the cold she closed her eyes trying to relax a bit.' _Haruka.' _A voice whispered in her mind. The smaller girl just flinched at that name but didn't open her eyes. She tried hard to focus on the sound of the water that fell down over her which was hard since she couldn't get the images of all that happened yesterday out of her mind.

Mark begging her to forgive him , kissing Haruka , all the crying she had done , Haruka who had been so angry with her and then ofcourse the events of Mark pushing her to the couch as he started his revenge which seemed to last the whole night to her.

She opened her closed eyes and jumped away from the cold water that suddenly had turned hot. Shocked at the suddenly change she fell to the ground hard.'' Ouch.'' She hissed and gazed at the steam that now came from the shower. One name entered her mind. Mark.

That had been the last drop , she had forgiven him but if he thought she was going to just take his little game as he called it he was terribly wrong. She had to reach Haruka somehow , she wasn't going to deny it anymore. She was in love with Haruka not that pig that called himself a man !

Fastly she took a towel from the small table that stood next to her and wrapped it around her naked and wet body. She hesitated with opening the door in fear Mark already stood there waiting for her. Shaking her head she decided to ignore her fears and unlocked the door. That went well until she reached the bedroom where Mark already awaited her on the bed.

'' Liked the shower ?'' He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.Michiru just nodded and started walking towards the cupboard that stood on the other side of the room.'' What are you doing ?''

Michiru felt like crying that moment. All the hate that was in his voice made her wonder why she had never seen through his facade before ?'' I'm getting dressed.'' She answered hoping he would just let her go.

'' No you don't.'' He simply stated.'' I called the office and told them you aren't working there anymore , now you can stay home and just relax while i do all the working. As i said before , i'm going to make it up to you and that's exactly what i am going to do , i will work hard so i can spoil you.'' The smaller girl faked a thankful smile but she knew exactly why he had made her lose the job she really enjoyed.He wanted her home , he wanted to lock her up at home so she couldn't leave him again. He was becoming what she had feared he would become.

'' So why don't you drop that towel and i can show you just how much i care.'' Michiru went wide eyed at that statement.He had officialy lost his mind.When she hesitated he seemed to be losing his temper again and stood up from the bed. With one strong hit he pushed Michiru to the bed and landed on top of her holding her wrists while he looked at her with a dangerous look on his face that told her he was going to hurt her.'' Were you thinking of that woman again ?''

Michiru shook her head fearful.'' I'm not ready...yet...'' The smaller girl beneath him started but was cut off when he pressed his lips hard against hers. When he pulled back again Michiru had already started crying giving him the feeling of complete power.He was enjoying this and Michiru could see it. She tried hard not to give in to her fears which seemed hard to do at the moment.'' Mark , please stop it , you're hurting me.''

He smirked evily.'' Admit you like it !'' He demanded the girl who was sobbing loudly beneath him. Why hadn't she listened to Haruka and her friends, why in the name of god had she been so naive ?

* * *

_Yep i'm cruel , but if i don't let Michi suffer and don't give Haruka a reason to not like her anymore there wouldn't be a story. So yes , Haruka and Shizuka are a couple now , lovely ain't it ? Anyway Michiru n0w has to work extra hard to win the blonde's trust back and maybe even her l0ve...Don't forget to review !_


	7. escape

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

_This chapter goes out to Auraluna7 , let us all have a one minute silence for her po0r laptop that died on her !_

_Sailorstars16 : I really want to thank you for reading , i know you ussually don't like Haruka/Michiru fics !_

_And to all other reviewers Thanks f0r all the reviews i'm getting , i know it's is impossible for people to fall in love within just one day but this is fictional and ofcourse we all know why Haruka is with Shizuka , ne ? I mean come on , she just got kind of dumped by someone she really liked.She's just a person who needs a little l0ve..Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter._

_author's note : Please ignore the spelling errors i will take a lo0k at themlater !

* * *

_

Chapter 7 : **Escape**

''What are you doing ?'' Mark asked with a hint of anger in his voice as he watched Michiru take her coat of the hook.She flinched in shock.He wasn't going to check on everything she did right ?

''I'm going to the store , i want to cook us something special tonight.'' She lied hoping he would buy it , ofcourse he didn't.

He took the coat from her hands and pulled her close.Even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smirking.'' You don't need to do that , you know what i said about making things up to you , just relax and sit back , i'll go to the store for you instead.'' He said in a sweet way.

'' No i don't mind , i want to suprise you and i don't want you to know what i'm maki...'' She couldn't finish her sentence because before she knew it his fist connected with her face causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thump.

'' I know what you are trying to do , you bitch but i ain't gonna work. I'm going to the store to get what you want and you'll stay here and if i ever , i repeat if i ever catch you while you are trying to escape i'll kill you , understand ?'' He hissed. The aqua haired girl just nodded while she lay her hand on the place where his fist had hit her.Much to her suprise she could feel blood stick on her hand.This had to stop.

'' Okay.'' She whispered trying hard not to cry. She really didn't want to cry in front of him anymore since he seemed to enjoy that.

'' So what do you need ?'' He asked with a fake smile on his face making Michiru wonder how she could've ever escape out of this situation.

She swallowed hard before crawling up.'' I...need.'' She paused , why was he doing this to her ? What had she ever done to deserve this ? Was it all because she had kissed Haruka ?

The thought of the blonde tomboy made her heart sting.How could she ever let someone as nice and caring as Haruka walk away ?'' I need...'' She started again.'' I need..'' But again she couldn't continue as suddenly she broke down and fell down on her knees.She didn't want to be controled like this , she had her own life why wouldn't he just leave her alone even if it were for just a few minutes.

'' Stop crying , you put this on yourself.'' Mark muttered.'' So are you going to tell me what you need or should i just pick something and act suprised afterwards ?'' His voice seemed so distant , so cold.Michiru simply stayed quiet , she wasn't going to answer him , that was exactly what he wanted , she was no longer going to waste her words on this man that had hurt her so much in just two days but it wasn't his fault , it was hers. It was her own fault because she believed things would get better , she believed all this lies.

He just rolled his eyes trying to find the urge to kick the crying girl and turned away heading towards the door and opened it but beofre he left he turned his face back to the aqua haired girl who looked back at him with a fearful look on her face.'' Try to run away and i'll haunt you down until i found you and believe me , my revenge will be more painful than the things i have already done to you.'' With that said he turned his head back and walked out of the door.

Michiru didn't know how long she had sat there crying on the ground but when she finally had stopped crying it had already turned dark outside.This was her onyl chance , there was no way she would ever get this lucky again.Even though the words of Mark treathening to kill her still repeated itself in her ears she was determined to leave this place.

She stood up from the ground while wiping away her tears.Ofcourse she wasn't going to escape through the door , the chance of meeting him there was too risky , no she would have to escape through the window.

But where was she going ? Haruka had already warned her not to come back to her after Mark would break her heart again but deep inside of her the aqua haired girl knew Haruka wouldn't turn her back on her , not now and not ever.

Slowly she started heading to the kitchen.The kitchen window was the only escape from the house without getting noticed by the neighboors who already thought Michiru was weird but that was not the only reason.She really feared Mark would hurt her more than he already had done but staying in this house being his slave forever just didn't seem right.

* * *

Haruka sat on the dinnertable reading a newpaper while Shizuka stood in the kitchen making a nice meal for both of them.The blonde really enjoyed Shizuka's company , like she had already told Michiru , it was lonely in such a big house all by yourself. 

'' Haruka !'' She could hear the black haired girl yell from the kitchen causing her to drop the paper and turn around.Shizuka just stepped through the door with a wide grin on her face.

''Mhhh ?'' The tomboy asked letting Shizuka know she could ask whatever she was planning to say.

'' Where do you keep your salt ?'' The question made the blonde sweatdrop , she really had expected something else.

Haruka just took a deep breath before bending down to pick up the newspaper she had dropped earlier.'' In the top drawer next to the sugar.'' She answered as she heard Shizuka walk back into the kitchen again.

She didn't stay away long because just when she had read the first line of an article that was about an accident that had happened in a land the blonde had never heard of.

'' Ruka , I have to tell you something before i'll serve you your dinner.'' The girl said with a blush on her face.For one minute Haruka feared Shizuka was getting back with her girlfriend again but the smile on the others face told her not too worry.Shizuka wasn't the same as Michiru , foolish naive girl. She really had to stop thinking about the aqua haired goddess , she was with Shizuka now.

The blonde racer could see the black haired girl take a deep breath and slowly opening her mouth.It couldn't be that bad could it ?

'' Well first of all , i want to say i really love you and you should really keep that in mind after i tell you what i did to your kitchen and second , please don't kill me , oh and thirth..I can't cook.'' The smaller girl confessed causing Haruka to sweatdrop again.

'' Well i can't cook either. Besides i'm sure it'll taste just fine.'' Haruka said as she started walking into the direction of the kitchen but was stopped by Shizuka who jumped in front of her.

'' Maybe we should go out for pizza or something.'' The girl said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. It really was bad wasn't it ?

'' Shizuka , don't worry.'' The blonde said as she placed a kiss on the other girl's head and brushed past the girl who yelped. Haruka just ignored her pleads and walked into the kitchen , atleast she walked into the room that once was her kitchen.'' Oh my god.'' She stated almost passing out.She had only seen this happen in anime shows before but not in real life , she wasn't even aware her kitchen could like ...well words couldn't desribe this mess.

The whole kitchen floor was covered with what seemed to be soup , the ceiling had black stains on it and all glasses that once stood on the counter now lay on the ground mixed with the soup in a housand pieces.

'' I told you it was worse , i promise to clean it up.'' Shizuka whispered embarressed.

'' Damn..'' Was all Haruka could bring out.She was simply speechless , well what was there to say anyway ?

* * *

Mark opened the door of the house he shared with Michiru and turned on the lights looking around to see if the smaller girl still was where he had left her.First he looked in the livingroom hoping for her own health she was watching television or something.When he figured out she wasn't there he walked up to their bedroom.Maybe she had fallen asleep crying on the bed.Much to his suprise she wasn't there either. 

'' That little bitch.'' He hissed knowing hse had escaped him this time but he knew exactly where she was. Michiru had gone back to that blonde bitch who had caused all of these problems in the first place , atleast in his eyes.' _Why tell me why are women this dumb , they should just obey their husband or fiance , women are nothing but slaves in this society ruled by men.' _He thought as an evil plan formed in his mind.Oh yes , Michiru was going to pay.

* * *

_Well another chapter ! And for those who have read my other stories , you kn0w i'm going to let them suffer ah ? If not then , be warned !_


	8. tears

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

_Thanks for reviewing !_

* * *

Chapter 8 : **Tears**

It was late when Haruka had finally realised it was time for her to return to her house. After she and Shizuka had cleaned up the kitchen they had gone their seperate ways. The blonde had gone to the beach to think about things as Shizuka had decided to move out today from her original house in which she still lived with her girlfriend. The black haired girl had secretly hoped Haruka would invite her to come live with her but much to her suprise it didn't even seemed to have crossed the blonde tomboy's mind.

Haruka pushed herself back from the railing and turned around to walk back to her car.She really didn't know if she had done the right thing by letting Michiru go back to that Mark , she simply hadn't felt right about leaving the aqua haired girl with that guy.But that wasn't her problem anymore , she had already told Michiru not to come back to her when he broke her heart again and she had meant it.Ofcourse deep inside of her a voice told her she wouldn't be able to push Michiru away if she would ever need help.

She really had to stop thinking about Michiru. Whenever she saw Shizuka she could only think of the aqua haired girl and whenever the black haired girl would do something a voice inside of her told her Michiru was much more better at it.

It made Haruka wonder if it really was love she felt for Shizuka or maybe it had just been foolish lust.Yes , it had to be lust.You couldn't just fall for someone after meeting them one night before you sleep with them but then again Haruka had fallen for Michiru when she first saw the crying girl sit in the park all by herself. The warm smile on the aqua haired girl's face would just make her feel warm and happy inside , when she looked at Shizuka she could only feel pain and loneliness.

The blonde racer took a deep breath as she closed her eyes enjoying the sound of the calm wind that merged with the waves of the sea that broke against the rocks. Somehow the sound of the nature could always calm and relax her , strange really.

After standing like this for a few more minutes she opened her eyes again to walk towards her car. In some strange way she had the feeling tonight would change all her fears into doubts , she knew for sure tonight was going to be like no other.The blonde just didn't know wheter it was a good thing or a bad one. Maybe it was just a feeling but until now her feelings had never been wrong.Even her heart told her to give in into whatever was going to happen. A scaring feeling.

Taking another deep breath she opened her car door and stepped into the vehicle closing the door behind her again.On that moment her throat closed , she clenched her fists as she stared out of the front window.

Before she even knew it she realised she was crying unable to stop.She turned off th engine again and leaned against the steering wheel trying hard to stop the tears from falling.Hell , she didn't even know why she was crying in the first place.

'' Damn it , damn it , damn it !'' Haruka shouted as she banged her fists against the hard metal steering wheel until her hands were numb , until she had gone through every curse she knew , until her troath was raw.Why , why , why was this all affecting her so much ?

* * *

Michiru knocked on the door again hoping , wishing the blonde would just open the door and stop ignoring her.It was late it was impossible for Haruka to be not home. Maybe she wasn't kidding when she said she wouldn't be there for Michiru if he would hurt her again.

'' Please open the door.'' The smaller girl begged as she fell to her knees.It wouldn't be long now and Mark would find her here , then he would take her home again and he'll hurt her , oh yes , he'll hurt her.A tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek , there had to be something she could do to prevent Mark taking her home again. She didn't want to be his slave anymore , she wanted to be with Haruka , the woman who had been her friend when she needed one , the person who had saved her from falling into a depression , the woman she had pushed away foolishly because she believed a man she was warned not to listen to. She needed Haruka's arms around her , especially after the kiss they had shared , the warm kiss that hadn't meant much then but without any doubt meant something much more now.Yes , Michiru was not going to deny the fact she had fallen in love with the blonde tomboy , she wasn't going to deny she had been foolish but the person who said there were no such things as second chances in life was wrong , very wrong because the aqua haired girl believed that she and Haruka would eventually work things out , be it either this life or another one , they would be together.

For a moment Michiru who still sat in front of Haruka's door was blinded by two lights that came from a car.For a moment the fear of having to face Mark again came back , for a moment all doubts and pain washed over her , until she heard a familiar husky voice say her name.Haruka's voice.

With tears in her eyes Michiru looked up at the blonde who seemed to examine her for a minute.'' What are you doing here ?'' The blonde asked and before she could ask anything else Michiru threw herself into the blonde's arms.

Haruka was aware of the hot tears soaking her shirt , she just didn't know if they were hers or Michiru's.'' I...'' The smaller girl started but her voice cracked making it impossible for her to say anything else.

They just held eachother for what seemed like forever when Haruka finally pulled back.The aqua haired girl wanted to protest but was cut off by Haruka's lips pressed to hers.The kiss was much longer than the one they had shared before but it was just as innocent since neither one of them dared to push their luck any further.

After they parted again they just stared at eachother completely aware of the fact they were still standing in the front garden.'' I assume you broke up with him again ?'' The blonde asked as Michiru hung her head down in shame , she could no longer face the tomboy in front of her.She had done stupid things in the past but was she going to worry about what already was or on what could be ? She decided to go for the last and hope Haruka would understand.

'' Can we go inside , please ?'' Michiru asked in a pleading tone.The other just nodded as she let go of the girl in her arms and started heading for the door which was still locked and took the keys out of her pocket.After what seemed to take forever Haruka finally had found the right key and pushed it into the keyhole.

Slowly she pushed the door open letting Michiru enter first before she did.They may have kissed two times but since the first hadn't really count Haruka was wondering if this one had meant anything at all to the smaller girl.

Shaking her head Haruka closed the door behind her as she was preparing herself for what would come next.Much to her suprise things didn't exactly go as she had expected when Michiru pushed herself against the blonde again only this time pressed her lips against the blonde's with such a passion Haruka couldn't help herself but return the kiss that felt so right but wrong at the same time.

Soon the kiss started getting more passionate when their tongues entered eachother's mouths.Haruka's hand was now stroking up and down Michiru's side , along her ribs and curving around her hip.Then it dissapeared underneath Michiru's blouse as Haruka had started massaging her breast causing the smaller girl to moan.

Michiru was mesmerized by the warmth that went through her body all of a sudden.A tiny shiver of pleasure reached up her spine making ger almost lose control of what she was doing.Then they parted looking at eachother with all the hidden feelings and emotion in their eyes.Nothing could tear them a part , nothing could stop them from making this erotic dance.

'' You are really beautiful.'' Haruka whispered as her finger slide over a bruise that Mark's fist had made on Michiru's face.

'' Really ?'' The smaller girl asked unsure of what to expect.

The blonde smirked as she leaned down to kiss the other girl's neck.Then she pulled back again cupping Michiru's face.'' Anyone with eyes could see that Michi.'' She said as she bought the other in for another kiss.

'' Ruka ?'' The smaller girl asked with a quiet voice when they pulled back.

'' Yes , love ?'' Haruka said wondering why she had called the girl who was in her arms her _love._

Michiru smiled at the blonde wanting nothing else than to kiss her.'' Who is she ?'' For a minute Haruka didn't understand what the other had meant but when she turned around she could exactly see what was going on when her eyes met those of Shizuka.

* * *

_0oh g0d , yes I'm capable of hurting people just when things seem to get hot ...So what do you think is going to happen , let's see h0w predictable i'm becoming ! Please review !_


	9. mystic water

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

_As always a special thanks to my loyal readers !_

_Well well i recieved a lot of reviews in which you all guess what was going to happen ! Well anyway one of you was very close and i know this isn't the best chapter but i worked hard on it so please don't flame..well only if it is contructive !_

* * *

Chapter 9 : **Mystic water**

'' Ruka ?'' The smaller girl asked with a quiet voice when they pulled back.

'' Yes , love ?'' Haruka said wondering why she had called the girl who was in her arms her _love._

Michiru smiled at the blonde wanting nothing else than to kiss her.'' Who is she ?'' For a minute Haruka didn't understand what the other had meant but when she turned around she could exactly see what was going on when her eyes met those of Shizuka.

Yes Haruka tell her , i'm confused about that too , who am i ?'' The black haired girl asked in a pained tone.Haruka stepped back from Michiru while blushing slightly.Ah how was she going to talk herself out of this one without risking one of them end up hating her ? When she saw the looks the two smaller girls were giving her she knew there was no way she would get out of this that easily.

'' Well since Haruka isn't doing or saying anything.'' Shizuka said turning to face Michiru who looked at her with fearful eyes. She really hoped this black haired wasn't Haruka's girlfriend or something , please anything but that.'' I'm Shizuka Amadeus , and i assumed i was Haruka's lover ever since last night.'' The girl added causing the aqua haired to gasp and turn around to look at the tomboy who just gave her a please-don't-hate-me look.

Michiru shook her head.She had known Haruka was too good to be true , there was a girlfriend , why was there always a girlfriend involved ! Haruka just hung her head down in shame , what was there to say ?

'' Well , Haruka if there is something you want to say you'd better say it now.'' The black haired girl whispered , her voice didn't betray the anger and the hurt she felt but instead of that she sounded sad.

'' She's right.'' Michiru said not even bothering to look at the blonde or the black haired girl.'' You know you should've told me , or atleast ..why didn't you tell me I meant nothing more to you than...''

She was cut off by the blonde tomboy who finally looked up at the girl in front of her , the only girl that really mattered.'' No Michi , because there is no girlfriend. I never told her we were a couple , she assumed. I meant what i said to you Michi , I love you.''

Shizuka could feel tears stream down her cheeks.She couldn't believe it , Haruka was confessing she never loved her while she wasn't even looking at her ? ''That's not what you said last night , you told me you loved me , you told me I meant everything to you.'' She paused for a moment swallowing.'' I believed you and now you are telling me it didn't mean anything to you ? Do i look like some girl who is just for fun until you find someone better ?''

Haruka now turned her gaze at Shizuka who was now openly crying. She had been right , Haruka had done the same to Shizuka as Michiru had done to her , she knew exactly how she felt , she wasn't any better.'' I'm sorry Shizuka , i thouht i loved you too.I mean you were so nice to me , so sweet and caring but I guess that was exactly what i needed that moment , someone who would take care of me.''

Michiru just listened at the words that were spoken feeling more dizzy after each word that came from the blonde's mouth.' _No Ruka , tell me she's lying , please don't tell me you slept with her just for fun , don't be like him.' _She begged remembering how Mark had betrayed her , she knew how this Shizuka girl was feeling , she was feeling used and betrayed , not to mention Hurt.

'' So I don't even have to ask who you are choosing..'' It was more a statement but to Haruka it still sounded like a question coming from the black haired girl. She simply shook her head.

'' I'm sorry.''

'' No don't be.'' Shizuka said as she stared at he ground beneath her.''I'm the one who should say that , I'm sorry for falling for you , for believing someone like you could actually love someone like me , again i'm proved wrong.''

With that said she looked up again but not at Haruka instead of that she was now staring at the aqua haired girl who was also crying.'' If you can make Ruka happy.'' She paused earning a soft smile from Michiru.'' Please than make her happy , I know she loves you , she told me everything about what happened and what you've done after she helped you and honestly i don't think you deserve Ruka , I mean Haruka after the mistakes you made but if this is what she really wants then let it be.''

'' I..'' Michiru didn't know what else to say. This girl had been so deeply in love with the blonde that was also in her heart and now they had to say goodbye.It must've felt so painful.'' I know.'' She then said after taking a deep breath.'' Even i don't think i really deserve Haruka but..somehow..''

'' Don't go all soft with me.'' Shizuka suddenly hissed.'' The fact that i gave Haruka to you doesn't mean we are friends and no , you don't deserve her , you'll never do but to be honest i don't know what i was thinking , you know what i take that back you two truly deserve eachother , both you don't know anything else but breaking other people's hearts , using others for your own personal reasons and me personaly , i find that low and cheap.I can do so much better than that !''

'' Shizuka stop that !'' Haruka yelled when she could see Michiru was on the verge of breaking down completely.

'' No Tenoh you stop it ! You made this bed , now sleep on it ! I gave you my love , my comfor and what did you do ? You just took me for granted as you waited for someone better to come along , well not me , never ! I hope you two will be happy together , no I wish you two will both die a painful but lonely death !'' The black haired girl yelled back suddenly losing all control over herself as she slapped Haruka accross the face hard.

Haruka almost fell back but remained standing while placing her hand on the burning place on her cheek.'' I guess i deserved that.'' She murmered. Michiru just stared at Shizuka who was now sobbing and than back at the blonde who seemed to be losing it herself.

'' Hell yeah !'' Shizuka sobbed.'' That'll show you to mess with people's emotions cause ever since i met you i felt like walking through life with little wings on my shoes and i really thought it was possible to feel like that forever , I thought we were to be forever.'' She stopped there , she couldn't say anything anymore , it just seemed as if all her strenght was sucked out of her body , all the words she wanted to say had vanished.She loved Haruka , she didn't wished her dead and she didn't want to lose the blonde either.

'' I think..'' Haruka said but remained silent after the cold glares she recieved from both girls.It was not like she had used them both at the same time , why were they looking at her like this ? Did they think this was what she had wanted in the first place.

'' I should get going.'' Shizuka said while turning around only to face a tall and dark figure who was staring back at her with two cold and emotionless eyes. Eyes that Michiru reconized as those of the man she had once loved. Mark. He had found her.

Soon as he stepped out of the shadow confirming her fears she jumped back. This couldn't be happening , he was her way too fast. How had he managed to find Haruka's house in the first place , there was no way Haruka was in the phone book since she was a famous racer.It wouldn't be save for the blonde tomboy to be in it but if that wasn't the case , then how had he find her ?

'' Ah not happy to see your love ?'' Mark asked with an evil smirk on his face.Now even Shizuka stepped back away from the door that had been open ever since she had found Haruka and Michiru kissing in the hallway.

'' Love ?'' She asked turning her head to see who he was talking to.For a moment she feared it would be Haruka but soon found out his eyes were focused on the smaller girl who gazed at the man in fear.

'' Go away you are not welcome here.'' The blonde racer hissed pulling Michiru close to her in order to protect her love.

The man just rolled his eyes while he started looking for something in his pocket.'' I don't care Tenoh , I warned Michiru to stay away from you and she didn't listen , she has to face and deal with her punishment for loving a woman.''

'' So that's your problem.'' The aqua haired girl whispered.'' This is all about the fact i fell in love with a..woman ?''

He nodded.'' It's not natural , you of all people should know.Your parents will disown you unless i decide not to tell them , go home with me Michiru.'' Now it was Haruka's turn to roll her eyes.As if Michiru wouls really fall for such useless words.

'' And let you kill her , no way.'' Haruka stated as she hid the smaller girl who started sobbing behind her back.This man really didn't know that no meant no and not yes.He needed a good punch in his face , atleast she thought so.

Then finally he pulled his hand out of his pocket revealing the small revolver he held. Everybody was now very aware of the situation they were in. Shizuka on the other hand didn't know what was really happening , all she knew that this maniac was pointed a guy at the blonde tomboy she loved so much.

'' Don't you hurt my Haruka !'' She yelled as she tried to take the gun from his hands. As a reflex on the girl's actions he pulled the trigger , a shot was heard. Two shocked woman turned their heads to see who was hit , shocked they stared at the woman who was now bleeding and fell to the ground while taking deep breaths trying hard to remain conscious.

Oh yes , she was shot and considering the pain she felt she knew this was going to be the end. She pushed her hands on the wound trying hard to stop it from bleeding.Then she looked at the satisfied grin on Mark's face as she could hear screams filling the silence of the night.

* * *

_Who got shot ? Well review and find out !_


	10. our sanctuary

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

_I want to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers , you really kept inspiring me to write more. Most of you aren't going to like the end and i'm sorry it had to end this so0n but i simply couldn't think of anything else to happen next..( did that made any sence ? )_

Chapter Ten : **Our sanctuary

* * *

**

As she fell to the ground holding her wound she could hear scream fill the silence of the night. Secretly she hoped no one would hear. Her time had come and besides that there was no way she would survive this wound , she felt it. She felt the blood stream down her stomach on her fingers.

She could see Michiru's face that was almost completely covered with tears.' _I'm sorry Michi.' _She whispered to herself. Also Shizuka now fell down by her side , also crying causing Haruka to smile. Atleast she wasn't going to die alone. She would have the two most beautiful girls by her side.

'' So how you like that you freaking whore.'' Haruka could hear Mark say. She simply ignored him and gazed at Michiru. Even though she loved that girl so much she still found it hard to believe Michiru was...Well...here.

Haruka now turned her head to face the man who still aimed his gun at her.'' I'm not death yet.'' She simply stated causing both Michiru and Shizuka to break down. She was alive , why were they crying so loud ? Maybe they knew this was going to be the end too.

'' Not yet.'' Mark answered as he prepared himself to pull the trigger again.

'' No you won't !'' Michiru yelled as she stood up leaving Haruka with Shizuka. She just hoped he wasn't going to kill her too.'' I'll come with you but please leave Haruka alone this isn't her fault , it's mine. I fell in love with her...Don't blame her , please.'' She begged.

'' Michiru get back here !'' Haruka yelled but then flinched as a sudden wave of pain washed over her.'' Please don't let her go with him.'' Haruka now begged Shizuka who thought it through for a moment. Haruka really loved this girl , what could she do ? She knew she would never stand a chance with the blonde tomboy since her heart was already set but maybe just maybe she could still help her.

Shizuka took a deep breath and nodded. With that she stood up also walking over to the man. What was she going to do anyway ? She didn't own a gun , the onle thing she had was..well nothing. It was now she noticed her cellphone which was fallen out of her bag. Maybe she couldn't call the police with it now but there was something else she could do with it. It was too bad Mark's eyes were completely focused on her now.There was no way she could make him drop his gun without getting shot.

Haruka probable figured out Shizuka's plan because not long after that she yelled Mark's name causing him to focus on her. Fastly Shizuka fell on her knees and took her cellphone from the ground.

Mark who still hadn't figured out their little plan now turned his head towards the girl who now lay on the ground smirking at him. He raised an eyebrow. What was she going to do ? Call the police without him shooting her down. It all came to him when he saw the girl raise her hand.

'' Oh no you don't !'' He yelled as he now aimed his gun at the black haired girl on the ground.

'' Hell yeah !'' Haruka's voice came as she used her last bit of strenght to push herself up and to tackle Mark who dropped his gun while trying to find some support not to fall down. He failed though and landed on the ground with a loud thump.

Michiru who still stood there watching the two other women act fastly by bending down and taking the gun in her own hands aiming it at Mark while tears were still falling down her face.'' I hope you enjoyed life.'' Michiru started.'' Because it ends here.''

'' Michiru...don't !'' Haruka said as she pulled her hand harder to the wound.She didn't know how much longer she could take this.'' Put the gun down Michi , please !''

'' No.'' The aqua haired girl sobbed.'' I can't...he'll just hurt me and anyone around me.''

'' Go ahead shoot me.'' Mark said with a smirk.He knew the smaller girl could never pull that trigger , she was too weak for it and it seemed even that blonde whore was trying to save him from dying.

'' Michiru..'' Shizuka now said while laying her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.'' Please give me the gun , i'll keep an eye on him , please call the hospital.'' Michiru now turned her head around to face the black haired girl who handed her a cellphone.

'' But...'' She wanted to say something else but the black haired girl just shook her head.

'' If he makes a move i'll kill him , please...for Haruka's sake.'' The other begged.

Michiru simply nodded and handed the gun over to Shizuka who gave her the cellphone in return.'' Don't.'' Haruka's voice suddenly came as she fell backwards on the ground. She couldn't hold it any longer , you can't postpone death , neither could she.

'' Ruka please hold on...'' Michiru begged as she fell down next to the blonde. Haruka just smiled and wiped away the tears that were falling down the smaller girl's face.

'' You really are beautiful Michi...I love ..'' She swallowed hard trying to remain conscious.'' I ...love you..'' She finally said as she closed her eyes and let her head hit the ground.

'' Ruka no ! No ! Please open your eyes !'' Michiru now cried.

'' Oh how sad , the whore is dead.'' Mark said while faking a sob.'' And i liked her soooo much.''

'' Shut the fuck up you sick bastard !'' Shizuka who also had started crying yelled. She wanted to shoot him so bad , kill him even if it meant going to hell for it.

'' Sick ? You call me sick ?'' He asked a little bit shocked.'' No , i won't call it sick , you are sick. Are you a lesbian too ?'' The black haired girl just nodded not knowing why she was even listening to him.

'' That's sick.'' He said.

Michiru took one last look at the body of the blonde before jumping up earning the attention from both Shizuka and Mark. Without any warning she pulled the gun out of the black haired girl's hands and aimed it at Mark.'' See you in hell !'' She yelled with such a tone in her voice he couldn't help it but fearing she really was planning on pulling that trigger.

'' You wouldn't , you are too..'' But before he could actually continue she pulled the trigger , killing him with on shot through his head. Shizuka screamed at the blood that covered her face and clothing and fell back to the ground in shock. SHe had just seen a man's head blow into a million pieces.

Michiru dropped the gun and fell to the ground again.She had actaully done it , she had killed him. On the background they could hear sirens of police cars. As always they were too late. Haruka was gone forever.

* * *

_( two months later )_

Michiru stared at the grave in front of her with a sad smile on her face. She took a deep breath trying hard not to cry which was hard to do.'' Hi Ruka , it's me Michiru.'' She started.'' How are you now ? I'm often wondering where you are now and if you are happy. I'm sure you are in a better place now but..'' She was cut off when suddenly the wind started howling and played with her hair. She could swear she heard Haruka's voice through the sound of the wind but she couldn't hear what it was saying.

Ever since Haruka had died she had visited her grave wondering where the blonde was. If she still remembered her. But mostly Michiru felt responsible for what had happened to her love.'' Well i brought you flowers , roses. I hope you like them...I never got...I never...'' She now started sobbing.She never had to chance to really get to know the blonde all because of her stupid mistakes. Because Haruka wanted to protect her she had died.

_I love you_

She could suddenly hear someone whisper.It wasn't clear though but Michiru was sure it was Haruka's voice.'' I love you too Ruka. Until later.'' Michiru said as she wiped away her tears. She could feel Haruka's presence that was mixed with the wind.She knew the blonde would be always there for her andWith an honest but sad smile she lay the red roses on Haruka's grave as she started to walk way.

This was without any doubt , their Sanctuary.

**The End**

* * *

I really did it ! I wrote a story with a bad ending...I'm sorry if you all wanted a story in which they would end up together eventually but i had this idea for a long long time ( I promise this will be the only story with such an ending ! )..Please let me kn0w what you think ! 


End file.
